


Saiyan Physiology Experiment No.001 AKA Vegeta

by AJCMetallica



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragonball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJCMetallica/pseuds/AJCMetallica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot (at the moment) about Vegeta and Bulma bringing their interests together to find the science behind chi use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saiyan Physiology Experiment No.001 AKA Vegeta

Not entirely sure why he'd agreed, for his own curiosities or to allow them to bring their interests together, Vegeta found himself in the usual environment of the gravity chamber but with a radically different look. What was once a plain, domed room with a single, cylindrical control panel at its centre was now laced with a horde of multi-vision mode cameras, atmospheric pressure monitors, temperature sensors and a list of other devices he couldn't immediately recognise. 

The difference with possibly the largest impact was the large radio/speaker device directly connecting him to one Briefs father-daughter combo in another room within the main building of the Capsule Corporation facility. 

"Are you ready to begin, Vegeta?" Came the higher-pitched of the two. 

"Affirmative." He sighed briefly but was none the less ready for action. 

"Ok. Power-monitoring and Saiyan physiology experiment number zero-zero-one commencing." She also quoted the date and time and a list of other numbers and the older Briefs voice could be briefly heard mentioning that all re-outs were normal and the experiment was ready to begin. 

"Could you release approximately 1% of your normal power please?" His eyes fluttered briefly before he spread his legs a little wider than his broad shoulders to brace himself, elbows tucked against his side and fists clenched. 

To the naked eye, very little seemed to happen. Small veins appeared under his flesh, his bronze skin took a slight blue glow and his spikes flared. His body temperature increased slightly, especially around his heart and veins, and a slight pressure increase was detected. When Bulma's voice returned thanking him, he breathed out deeply and brought his arms round in a swooping circle ending with his palms facing down just in front of his navel, a physical movement to display he was now back at normal resting levels. The various temperature sensors and heart read-outs confirmed this. 

"Let's progress a little further, is it ok to state a specific percentage of your overall power, Vegeta? Do you have that fine a control on it?" She wasn't trying to goad him or make him rise in the usual way they argued, this was a genuine scientific question and Bulma really hoped he would see it that way. 

"I can elevate or decrease my chi to whatever percentage of maximum you'd like, Bulma." Came his purring response. He would play nicely with this experiment for now but he made mental note and decided that she would pay in some (not quite so) subtle manner at a later time of his choosing. 

"Ok, can you power-up again and go for 10% of you max?" At the moment they were just talking about his base power. She didn't even want to get in to The Super Saiyan transformation right now. She'd witnessed it first-hand and recognised the explosive transformation and knew that the external sensors and the pads currently stuck to key points on Vegeta's body would have to be entirely redesigned with more durable material. 

Although she didn't fully understand what happened inside the body of these highly skilled warriors (though this experiment would certainly help) when they trained and fought, she had a great admiration for them. Especially, most recently, for the Saiyan Prince who was now the primary focus of her attention. Even if his constant training was purely selfish in motivation, it protected her and, by extension, the Earth. For this at least, she was grateful. 

Snapping her from her thoughts, she heard a slight grunt as Vegeta once again spread his legs and tensed in to his power stance. This time his aura burst from his skin with the tension of his muscles. Though cool in appearance, the sensors indicated a massive surge in external temperature, though the internal temperature wasn't much higher than the one percent rise. 

"That's good Vegeta, take it straight up to 30%!" She suggested with a slightly raised voice. 

He smirked and tensed further, a low guttural growl beginning to eminate from his throat. The light intensified, his temperature increased and light pathways became visible tracing their way all over his body on the x-ray cameras. What Bulma would assume were the chi paths she had heard or read many martial-arts masters describe. 

"Outstanding! We've already got some valuable results! Can you maintain the 30% power increase while resting or otherwise not outwardly appearing to be channelling your chi?" 

In response, his aura pulsed briefly and then extinguished with a pop. Though the external temperature decreased some what, his internal temperature remained and she could still she the paths of light tracing round his body. What this all meant she would establish later after examining the results and running further tests. 

Though she had collected more data than initially expected, she decided to keep Vegeta at least a little amused and more likely to come back for a second round of tests that she would ask him to power up a bit further. 

"Last phase before we complete this test. Power-up to 60% of maximum power!" Bulma swore there was a glint in his eye, not malicious but playful. All the same she didn't really like it. 

In the previous three power-ups, Vegeta had taken his stance and gradually released his chi to her specified level. This time however, he jumped in to his stance slightly lower and the brilliant blue aura exploded again from under his skin, illuminating the curved walls of the chamber. The floor strained under his feet as his power surged fourth, unrestrained! Vegeta was known for exceptional and meticulous control of his chi, even before he learned to detect and understand it after his first encounter with Kakarot and the Earthlings but for the purpose of this experiment he allowed it free-reign to expel in any and all directions, the more explosive, the better! Better to give the woman and the old man a scare!

He could hear the gasps audibly from their control room as sensors and read-outs were displayed. The pressure magnified, temperature shot up and his chi paths visibly brightened. With a grin, he took his resting stance and dropped his power back to normal levels as she thanked him for his time and patience. Though she seemingly remained calm, the latest read-outs had no doubt shaken her. 

The Saiyan Prince shook his hands and shoulders as if to remove any tension build-up and then grinned deeply, his sharp canines exposed to whoever may have been looking. 

"Thank you again, Vegeta. We'll get back to you with whatever results we have once correlated and, if you're willing, can try this again with some further tests."

"Oh?" He questioned innocently. "I still have one more thing for you to test!"

Before she could reply she was blinded by an explosive, golden light! He roared as his newly golden aura blazed from deep within, his powering-up stance now cracking the floor and throwing instruments and sensors in to disarray! As he revelled in the warm and delicious feeling he laughed heartily, almost with child-like glee but with a hint of maniacal humour. The instruments that survived the transformation were showing off the charts, the single camera still functioning showed his entire body as a golden shape the chi paths were so bright!

"I now declare this experiment complete!" He shouted merrily as he tore the sensors from his topless body and moved so quickly through the door that she scarcely saw him at all. He simply seemed to vanish with the speed of the dash. 

"VEGETA!!!" She knew he was likely so far gone that he'd never hear but it was all she could do to reign in her own ferocious temper. At least she could say she was right about the sensors destroyed and be pleasantly surprised at the ones surviving. 

When she regained her senses enough to turn to her father, she found him still in his chair yet several feet away and on his back. Apparently not as used to the planet-shaking powers of the his daughters' friends as she was, he had been scared enough to jump still attached to his seat. 

For a moment, she thought the fiasco had also burned his eyebrows in to oblivion before remembering he'd been that way all morning as a result of a botched experiment the previous day. Involving coffee. And a furnace.

The absurdity of the situation cracked her and she released all her tension in gargantuan laughing fit before falling helplessly back in to her chair, the tightness in her stomach almost becoming unbearable. 

Fucking Saiyan Prince! 

—

Still smirking hours later on his late-night return to his make-shift home, he calmly entered the back door direct in to the Briefs-family kitchen. Darkness. Lights out. She was there of course, he knew it. Even if he couldn't detect her chi (pathetically minuscule as it was), he knew it. She was always there waiting.

Vegeta just stopped, turned his body in her direction and continued to grin. Whether she could see it in this light or not, didn't matter, his whole persona exuded joy, something he hadn't really felt in a long time. He expected it to be fleeting when she began berating him for his earlier exit. 

No such luck! The woman got up from her seat, sauntered over and without missing a beat, wrapped her arms around him and passionately kissed him. Never one to disappoint, he reacted in kind immediately, returning her embrace. She barely pried her lips free to mutter under her breath, one hand on the back of his neck, the other plunging under the waistband of his shorts. 

"Saiyan physiology experiment, indeed!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just started typing and this idea came out of nowhere. Inspired to write again by HopeAssassin.


End file.
